Infinity Blade: Salvation
Warning: Contains Major Spoilers for Infinity Blade III This short story, consisting of three chapters, starts as Siris tries to defeat Galath, the Worker of Secrets. My first IB fic. Thanks to Slayingthehalcyon, for suggesting this site. Enjoy! 'INFINITY BLADE: SALVATION' "This world was once broken, screaming for salvation." --Galath, The Worker of Secrets. The Beginning: Infinity 3,536,734,142 years later... Hell take me. Siris closed his eyes as past memories flowed in and out of his mind with an excruciating speed. The memories he thought would never appear again came back to haunt him now. I'm one of them. Siris stood up, clutching at his head. He groaned, trying to free himself from his demons, to no effect at all. Where was TEL? He searched his chamber, but then remembered. The Golem had malfunctioned, long ago. I'm one of the Deathless, Slayer of Galath, savior of the world. He would kill himself, he decided. Rid his pains, once and for all. One quick stab... and he would be in the comfort of a rebirth chamber. He only needed his blade... I'm the Sacrifice, reborn a thousand times to try and slay the God King. Beside him. On his bunk. The axe shined bright red under daylight, radiating power. Siris grabbed for it. Once quick stab. But I'm also my dark self, Ausar, one of the most vile to ever rule this world. No, that wasn't enough. He needed a more permanent cure, something that would rid him of his pains forever. Something that would send his soul into the Infinity... I am Siris. The Blade. That was what he needed. He grabbed its hilt, arching it as far away from his body as possible, and brought it down, swiftly and quickly. And I am no more. Part 1, Redemption "You never know when to stop, do you?" Galath asked Siris. Siris shook his head. It was true, anyways. He never did know when to stop. From the moment he knew he was the Sacrifice, to the moments when he was haunted by the Dark thoughts, to now. Challenging the only Deathless in the world who could not be truly killed. He drew out his Infinity Cleaver and shield, exhaling rapidly as he tried to get most of his energy back, which he lost battling the Worker's skilled daerils. Was this it? Did the fate of the world now rest on his hands? Did the survival of the universe decide on this one battle? If so, he needed something to say. Ironic, it seemed, that a few years ago, Siris pondered the same question. He had decided on a simple phrase. One that boosted his confidence and made him stronger than his Dark Self, but at the same time, harnessing its power. "Worker, I will destroy you." Siris said, calmly. "We end this, now!" "Heh." Galath laughed, as he summoned his own Infinity Blade in a flash of light. "Still thinking you can kill me, Siris?" Siris did not answer. He struck a blow with his Cleaver, right at the Worker. He did not expect it to hit its target. The Worker was fast. Too fast, in fact. Radriar was right. Years, centuries, eons of training made him a complete master at swordsmanship. He parried the strike in a blink of the eye, pushing Siris back, almost over the ledge. Hell take me, Siris cursed. He dodged Galath's next blow, taking a step forwards. Try not to get pushed off the ledge, he reminded himself. Charging forwards, he threw in a strike of his own at the Worker. Galath twisted and parried the Cleaver again. "Come on, Siris. You fight better than that, I would presume." "You wish." Siris sneered. He blocked the Worker's punch with his shield, twisting like a whirlwind, trying to cut through the worker's defences. He remembered the moves that Radriar used against Ashimar, months ago in the same place. He tried to twist his blade, covering more area, making it hard for the Worker to defend himself. Galath parried and dodged every one of his blows. Hell take me. Siris cursed again. How am I supposed to defeat him? And suddenly, using the knowledge he had gained over his dark self, he saw Galath's weakness. The worker predicted Siris's every move, parrying or dodging it, but throwing his entire body every time he did it. He left no room for chance, which meant... If Siris could throw in a fake move... "Argh!"Siris shouted, suddenly lunging for the worker, jumping at the vile creature, stabbing down with his cleaver. The worker snorted and dodged his attack easily. Too late, Siris thought, smiling grimly. The Cleaver was still sailing downwards, yes, but Siris kicked at the place he knew the worker would dodge, shouting in exaltation as he hit his target. "Ugh!" The worker cried, trying to regain his balance, flailing over his pathway before the Ark. One push. That was all it would take. "Goodbye, my 'old friend'. It was nice knowing you." Siris said. He pushed the Worker over the ledge. The Worker disappeared in a flash of blue light. "You didn't really think I would fall for that, did you, Siris?" The Worker said, behind him. No, Siris did not. He only was trying to show the Worker that he was vulnerable, after all. The Worker laughed and summoned a blue shaft of light, resembling a dagger in his other hand. Without warning, he swiped both of his weapons at Siris. Siris lifted up his shield, Vulcan, just in time. The shield defected the blow, but the weapons made a heavy dent on its surface. Siris grunted, throwing the shield at Galath. Galath hesitated, and used his blade to deflect it, sending it tumbling down the cliff. Siris bent down on one knee, and flipped in the air, slashing at the Worker with his Cleaver. The worker was forced to use his dagger, and it flew down the cliff alone with Siris's shield. Nice, Siris thought. Maybe this isn't so hard, after all. "Siris!" Isa shouted. "You have to finish him!" She clutched her wounds, made from the God King's blades. At least she was still alive, and at least the impostor was defeated, Siris thought. The Worker glanced briefly at Isa. "Leave her, or die in the fire with her. Your choice." For a moment, Siris was tempted. He hesitated, considering the terms. He might live again. He would renegotiate with the Worker, convincing him that the world did not have to be destroyed after all. All for the death of Isa... "No!" Siris said aloud. He slashed at Galath for the last time, and the Worker parried his blow easily. Siris stared in dismay as the cleaver fell to the ground. Isa lunged for it, trying to grab it before it fell over the ledge. Too late. Galath grabbed Siris by his armour, laughing. "I made this world. I will unmake it as I please. Just like I will UNMAKE YOU!" Galath stabbed Siris with the Infinity Blade. No. He tried to do it, but failed. At the last moment, Siris grabbed the hilt of the blade, twisting around so it entered Galath's body, instead. "Urgh!" The Worker grunted, stumbling back on the walkway. Behind him, the Ark started liftoff. If they didn't leave soon, they would all be consumed by the flames. "Did you really think that could kill me?" Galath asked, trying to stand up. "I never believed it would kill you." Siris said, pushing the Worker back. "But I do believe in Redemption." He took out the Redeemer from his pocket, inserting it into the hilt of the blade. "No!! Siris, No!!!" Too late. The blade glowed blue in a flash of light, and the Worker simply disappeared, perishing as so many had before him. The Infinity Blade, free of its creator, clattered on the walkway path. The fires were getting brighter, the Ark setting off a series of explosions. Perhaps they would all die here, Siris thought. Would the world still be saved? He did not know. The only thought as Isa teleported him back to their Hideout, was quite simple. I've redeemed myself, Siris thought. Part 2, Aftermath Light. As bright as the inferno of the Ark. Siris covered his eyes, trying to make sense of everything. Where was he? Caught in the explosion, and with no body to return to? Did the Worker destroy the world, after all? "Siris." Siris turned his head, finding Isa's familiar eyes staring down at him. "What happened, Isa?" Siris rubbed his eyes, trying to sit up. "Did you..." Realization dawned on him. "You saved me." Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Arctic Blue Category:Unfinished Category:FanFiction